


perfect fit

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Mind Break i guess?, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, i tried to be funny whoops, kinda soft at first but then went straight to the point, no beta we die like men, trans ventus, vanitas went further than he originally intended, ventus was innocent until vanitas taught him, ventus was sheltered okay, yknow this is my first vanven smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ventus keeps getting teased about having no boyfriend but then something comes up and now Vanitas has to teach his stupid other half.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), mentioned Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	perfect fit

**Author's Note:**

> aha, welcome reader, to my trashcan. this is my first smut fic and this is gonna be weird but i hope you guys like it asdfgj prepare yourself because you might cringe hh i did not get myself prepared for this
> 
> leave a comment if you guys want to aaahh

  
  


Everything was fine ever since a few years ago, when Light and Darkness harmonized with each other and all was finally in balance. They even somehow managed to take Vanitas in at the Land of Departure after he was saved from his shitty hellhole of a life.

Things were great, until everyone else started dating each other and teased Ventus for not having someone special whenever they got the chance. It was getting irritating, especially because of his little crush over Vanitas that had been kept as a secret for years now.

_‘Stupid, stupid Vanitas for not realizing my feelings..’_ Ventus thinks most of the time, but that’s out of his head while he was out with his friends in Destiny Islands. He walked towards Sora’s room to call Roxas for Axel since he needed help with something. Begrudgingly putting up a hand to knock on the door, he hears a high-pitched scream from inside the room. Out of panic, Ventus turned the doorknob only to open the door to see something.. unpleasant.

Roxas was fucking the life out of Sora, both stripped with their clothes scattered on the floor.

What made things more complicated and worse is that Ventus was someone sheltered, and he has no idea what he had just witnessed. At least, he closed the door and walked away quietly as more pleased noises emanated from the room.

\-----------

Vanitas’ roaring laughter echoed around the bedroom after Ventus finally told him what happened earlier, which explains why he was so silent once he stepped foot in his home. The blonde of the two didn’t get why his other half finds it so funny, and it just gets him to look more puzzled.

“Why are you laughing? Two naked people just screamed and of course I got worried because I wanted to know if they were okay!”

“Pfft,” Vanitas snorts and flicks the other’s forehead, saying, “Worrying is the last thing you should do. They were having sex, and they had a good time. Those two assholes love each other, so they did that.”

Then Ventus just blinks for a moment, staring off into space once he hears the word. He tries to think about what the hell was going on for a moment. Screaming, and then feeling good about it? Was that what sex was? _Were Roxas and Sora masochists or something..?_ Vanitas soon notices the confused look on the other’s face, and his laughs subsided once it hit him.

“No.. Ventus, don’t fucking tell me that you have not a single clue about what sex is..”

“I saw the word once in a library! I saw a book that had that word in it, but before I could even open it, Aqua and Terra blasted magic on it and got it out of my hands. They looked panicked! How is sex a good thing when my own friends try to protect me from it?” the blonde defends himself, and Vanitas just lets out a huff, explaining, “Psh, as if you have to be perfectly pure or something. They probably just want to protect you from seeing anything that involves intercourse--”

“Intercourse?”

“Sex.”

“Oh.”

“You’re hopeless, Ventus. This is why you don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Shut up!”

An irritated groan escapes from Vanitas’ lips as he pinches his nose from how annoyingly pure his other half was. Sure, Ventus was the living entity of Light, but his two friends of his don’t always have to work their asses off to preserve his innocent mind. The raven-haired male sighs in defeat, muttering audibly, “Look, how about I demonstrate it to you instead?”

This set an alarm in Ventus’ head in a flash, which made his face flush and yell, “A-Are you serious?! You want to see me--MMPHF!” His words get cut off by Vanitas’ hands, who was signaling the blonde underneath him to shut the fuck up or else their two older friends would get suspicious about this. Ventus understands his point and takes off the hand on his mouth, but that doesn’t stop him from asking in a half-whisper, “But you told me that only people who loved each other do that, and you don’t even love me bac-MMH!””

Vanitas stops the boy underneath him with a short kiss on the lips. It was rough despite that it only lasted for a few seconds, but it definitely made Ventus stop blabbering his nonsense.

“Shut up, who said _I_ didn’t love you? I’ve wanted you for ages, you dumbfuck!”

“I thought you said I was _hopeless?_ ”

The blonde with messy hair placed his fingers on his lips gently, still dazed about the fact the person he’s had feelings for just kissed him. He then looks up to Vanitas with rose-coloured cheeks, whispering, “I.. I didn’t know, okay? I liked you for years too! You’re stupid as well for just finding out about it now!”

_‘Touché’_ Vanitas thinks, but now that he found out that his ache after waiting all those years was useless after all. Now that he realizes that their feelings were mutual, maybe they should get back on topic. Golden eyes met blue, and Ventus asked after gulping in the lump in his throat, “Do you.. still want to demonstrate it to me..?”

The latter blushed from this, whispering, “Yeah but.. do you trust me?”

Ventus lets out a quiet giggle and kisses Vanitas’ cheek gently, mumbling, “Of course I do.”

It was a rare opportunity, but Vanitas smiled after hearing that and Ventus felt like his heart had already melted on the spot. After sharing another--but soft--kiss, Vanitas told Ventus to take off his atrocious layers of clothes while he removes his own dark suit as well. Once Vanitas finished doing so, Ventus blushed with wide eyes; still only half naked while he was removing his binder, wanting to take his eyes off from Vanitas’ massive length because of his embarrassment, yet he couldn’t. It was comically large and it made Ventus gulp nervously. 

“W-Woah! It’s so..”

“Yeah.. And that’s gonna go inside you.”

“Inside me..? W-Where are you gonna put it?! Wherever it is, it might not fit!”

Vanitas chuckles at this and tugs down on Ventus’ belt, responding, “It will, but take these off first.”

After Ventus took off his pants and boxers, he was now fully undressed, but then Vanitas blinked at his other half’s genitals for a short moment with half-surprised eyes. The blonde under him asked why they had different private parts, since he thinks that they were supposed to be the same. Vanitas thinks that maybe it’s because they were supposed to fit together perfectly, and that he probably took some of Sora’s features when they were both in his heart. Ventus wonders why he’s the only one to get to have a different hole. Even so, his other half will still love Ventus for being Ventus. 

A short cough leaves Vanitas’ lips to get Ventus’ attention, tells the blonde to lie down with a pillow and then positions himself near between Ventus’ legs with his fingers ready to touch, then says, ”This’ll feel weird at first, but it’ll get better so don’t worry..” He reaches for Ven’s clit and circles it with his thumb, making the other blush and shiver from the contact. Vanitas then looks up at the blonde and questions, “Are you sure about this?”

The other nods while biting his lower lip, still a little guilty for disobeying his older friends but it's been already decided on. Vanitas carefully puts in two fingers inside Ventus’ cunt only to earn himself a sound that was like music to his ears. Ventus let out a gentle gasp with a moan, his eyes wide from shock because of the weird sensation underneath him. He huffs once the two fingers are completely inside of him and pumping slowly, then stutters, “W-What is this.. I feel so warm.. It feels _so..!--_ ”

“Good?” Vanitas continues for him, and the blonde could only hum in response while Vanitas kept thrusting his fingers in and out. His fingers just kept rubbing deep down maliciously inside Ven’s soft pussy, and the blonde’s glossy blue eyes had started to roll backwards slightly from how good it felt. Right after Vanitas sped up the pace by only a little by thrusting his fingers harder that it hit the other’s g-spot multiple times, Ventus moaned as his pussy started dripping with slick, and this just caught Vanitas off guard with how sensitive the other was when it hasn’t even gone past a minute. He pulls his fingers out immediately and licks it, watching small drops of blood and the produced slick exit Ven’s adorable little hole.

Ventus sighed, knowing that there was something weird between his thighs right now and he didn’t know what it was. He lifts his head to look down at Vanitas, speaking weakly, “What was that..?” The other chuckles quietly as he strokes Ventus’ inner thighs, leaning down once more towards the blonde’s dripping cunt with his hot breath hitting against it. This just makes Ventus shiver and more bewildered the longer it gets, but just when he was about to ask again, he was already too late. 

“Vanitas! What are you--ah!” Ventus gasps quietly when he feels Vanitas start off with a gentle kiss on his inner and outer labia, then proceeds to suck his slick off as he dives in. His warm tongue enters easily, licking and groaning while ingesting the blonde. Vanitas pressed his lips against Ventus’ folds and kissed them softly before slowly swiping his tongue along them in a zigzag motion, moving his head up and down to be sure he covered every part of him. Ventus was trying to escape from the intense pleasure between his legs by thrashing around and biting on a pillow, but Vanitas already had a firm grasp on the other’s thighs to make sure Ventus wasn’t going to get away with it. 

He was being sucked hard, and it was so good! Ventus gasped for breath, letting out confused moans and grabbed a fistful of his other half’s black hair when he felt Vanitas roughly push his tongue deep in his vagina, almost fucking him with it. The tight grip on Vanitas’ hair was painful, but it was an exchange for his other half’s happiness.

“Vani..! Keep going—Aah!” Ventus cries loudly as he rolls his hips quickly and uncontrollably against Vanitas’ mouth on his pussy. Golden eyes were on him with every noise and squirm as his clit would get either sucked or flicked. Drool dribbles onto the bedspread as he pants on his pillow, trying to catch his breath while his hips were already stuttering. Ventus couldn’t even think, see, hear, or even breathe well. He felt like his whole body was on fire! Was this even right? Fuck, _what was going on?!_

The overjoyed blonde couldn’t stop panting for air, his lower body twitching from the amazing experience Vanitas was giving him. This was only just the warm-up, but this, this already felt so good! Ventus couldn’t help but try to escape his hold to take a breather, but no. He wasn’t the only one enjoying this, because he knows that Vanitas would try to look at his lewd reactions from time to time. Ventus had already felt embarrassed enough, so he hides his face with the pillow by tilting his head to the side while holding it. A growl was heard from between Ventus’ legs, the disappointed sound followed with Vanitas’ demand while pressing down at Ven’s clit with his thumb.

“Take that off.”

“Haa.. ah.. _No..!_ ” Ventus hissed as he tried to bite back a moan, still clutching onto his pillow.

No other words left Vanitas’ mouth for the time being, but Ventus isn’t going to get away with it. He shoves his mouth roughly back in the blonde’s pussy, letting out sounds while eating Ventus out to add a vibrating sensation in his cunt while doing anything he could do with his lips to please his lover. Ventus immediately lets go of the pillow and winds his fingers up in Vanitas’ hair again as he fails to suppress his mewls.

“Ah! Va-Vani.. _V-Vani..tas!!_ ” the blonde yells while tightening his grip on the other’s black hair strands, unconsciously grinding his hips harder as a result from the vibrations. Ventus keeps on buckling against his lover’s mouth, obviously dizzy for it. He shuts his eyes tightly shut as he cums in Vanitas’ mouth with trembling hips, brought to tears from the immense feeling of pleasure. His legs felt extremely weak and shaky, and white light flashes right at the back of his eyes. Ventus shudders when he feels the light kisses being pressed against his soft, delicate skin after his lover had finally licked the cum off of him. All the noises the blonde made earlier just made Vanitas harder, and they were only getting started.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Vanitas positioned himself closer in between Ventus’ legs. This caused his throbbing dick to press against Ventus’ clit, which made the blonde shudder from how hot and huge the tip was already. Vanitas noticed this after he had lubricated his member using the pre-cum that he had ejected earlier from licking Ventus, and decided to ask one last time, “Ventus. I’m going in, okay?” 

It was odd for Vanitas to go from downright rude to soft, but it was probably because it was Ventus. All the years of regret about hurting each other was something they both wanted to forget, but this moment changes it all. Ventus lets out a warm smile and holds Vanitas’ hand, giving him a nod to signal that he was ready for it.

The boy with raven hair smiled again, and Ventus swore that smile just went from happy into mischievous in a blink of an eye. Vanitas braced himself on top of Ventus and gradually eased his way inside. Ventus moaned breathlessly as he attempted to adjust to the suddenly large intrusion that went deep inside his tight pussy. His hands clawed and gripped reflexively against the bedsheets, along with his spine arching further as a loud irrepressible moan escaped from his throat. Vanitas’ large hot hands held tightly onto Ventus’ small waist as he easily slid all the way inside to the hilt, his monstrous cock disappearing in Ventus’ pussy as it was on its way to brushing it’s tip against Ven’s cervix. It felt tingly, but it didn’t hurt _too_ bad.

“Ugh.. V-Ven.. You’re so tight..!”

They both paused for a moment, both sighing in relief from how they both perfectly fit together as if they were puzzle pieces becoming whole. Vanitas huffed as he nearly came from how soft and good Ventus was, but his pride wouldn’t let him admit that so easily. On the other hand, Ventus took his time upon relishing the euphoric sensation of being so full, hungrily waiting for what was coming for him. It was so good that he didn’t even notice that Vanitas had swiftly pulled out, only leaving the tip of his dick inside of Ventus before briskly slamming himself back deep inside while having a hold of the blonde’s spreaded legs. A high-pitched howl pushed out of Ventus’ throat when the sudden impact made his head spin, his hands nearly ripping off the bed cloth as Vanitas instantaneously thrusted with a furious pace. Vanitas was a fucking bastard for acting all sweet a few minutes ago, and now he was ramming his hips forward as he slammed into Ventus without restraint along with a groan while releasing his load inside Ventus for the first time.

_“Haah..!!_ Haa.. V-Van! So _big!--_ Vanitas-- _Ooh.._ ” Ventus stuttered as he felt his tight little cunt stretch from the immense cock that was starting to mess him up. He felt like his pussy was melting. More tears started to form at the corners of his closed eyes while Vanitas smirks cockily at his other half, watching Ventus’ pretty lashes fluttering with his eyes rolling back when he intentionally slammed his dick into the blonde’s sweet spot, making Ventus release his cum again.

To see Ventus’ chest rising and falling, his lewd noises resonating throughout the bedroom, his drenched cunt squeezing around Vanitas’ heated flesh, it all felt like a dream. Hell, if only Vanitas knew long ago that Ventus would look this hot once he’s got his dick pierced inside him, he would’ve fucked him senseless whenever a chance passed by. He wouldn’t give a single damn if every single world had heard about how he was making Ventus feel good. Vanitas groans as he tries to find that spot, sinking his cock deeper inside while groping one of Ventus’ small tits and rubbing the blonde’s clit to have more things to play with just to stimulate the other boy further. That was going to make the blonde feel like he was about to shatter.

Once it was found, that spot deep inside Ventus was being repeatedly struck with overwhelming power. Again, and again, _and again_. He was being fucked hard and fast, so sudden and violent; Ventus couldn’t even think properly anymore. Everytime Vanitas hit that exact same spot, white flashed across his vision, causing him to black out for a few moments. His pure mind has been tainted; the only thing he could think about was Vanitas’ amazing cock. He wants that fat cock to mess him up even more. The sounds of skin slapping together along with their noises echoed lightly in the room, keeping them both awake. Another harsh thrust from Vanitas makes the blonde wake up fully and add another load to the now dirtied bed sheets as he squeals loudly in delight.

“Haah--ah.. _Aah!!_ Van-- _Vani_ .. So _g-good..!!_ ” Ventus screams shakily as he feels his lover sink deeper into his sensitive little hole, he is going crazy! Embarrassment was quickly thrown out of the window at this point. This experience was exhilarating, making Ventus throw his head backwards like his neck could snap. All the lewd sounds that the overstimulated blonde was making just sent a dark blush to creep up onto Vanitas’ face. It was so weird. Ventus never would’ve thought that something as seemingly gross as this was something he’d probably get addicted to. Ventus isn’t sure if he can stand a single second without Vanitas’ cock inside of him. F-Fuck.. fuck, fuck, it felt _extremely_ good! The blonde’s eyes had finally rolled to the back of his head, his mouth dropping open with his face burning up. Ventus felt like his mind had already been destroyed. He wasn’t the only one without a relationship anymore, and he was happy. Aqua and Terra--how could they? How could they try and stop him from feeling so good like this?! So.. so damn good..

He was lost. Ventus was lost from the intense waves of pleasure that just wouldn’t stop coming, like electricity shooting up his spine as his whole body jerked when Vanitas released once more. The expression on his face was extremely lewd. He didn’t care about his friends’ overprotectiveness anymore. This was what Ventus had been searching for, and they only hid it from him. Ventus looked as though he was drowning in ecstasy while he was twitching restlessly, and Vanitas loved it. 

Dizzy.. Ventus was really dizzy. Vanitas’ large cock turned his world upside down, and it’s making his head spin. The blonde’s head was starting to tilt by itself from side to side, his rolled back blue pair of eyes were now cloudy and he had not a single care about the drool that had smeared all over his cute little face. Ventus was already starting to see stars--feeling as if he would fade away as there were too many cracks in his consciousness. His body isn’t even working right anymore. After Ventus had released from what seemed to be the umpteenth time, Vanitas notices this and leans over Ventus’ ear while maintaining his quick pace, breathing in and out for a few seconds before he asks teasingly, “You came quite a lot today, didn’t you? Does it feel good, Ventus? Don’t you love it when my big cock is inside your soft, perfect little pussy?”

“H-Hmnh… Aah.. Y-Y..es..” Ventus replies breathily as he hazily faces his other half. He tried his best to say it quickly, but he was already exhausted. He was about to break. If he cums one more time, he’s going to lose it. His vision was spinning rapidly--everything was spinning. 

“And who do you love..?” the raven whispers seductively as he spreads Ventus’ legs more with one hand while still slamming into the already weak hole.

Ventus didn’t know where to look now. His dizziness was causing him to see two--no--three figures of Vanitas on top of him. He starts to go cross-eyed for a short while which makes Vanitas chuckle from the cute expression, but Ventus manages to lock his into his lover’s golden ones, whispering gently and breathlessly;

“Y-You… Haah.. _V-Vani!_ I-I love.. _y-you..!_ ”

Numerous thrusts with full power came from Vanitas without warning, who had a wide feral grin etched on his face. With just that, Ventus finally broke. A long, high-pitched squeal escaped from Ventus’ dry throat as a massive amount of thick, heavy load came squirting out of his destroyed cunt. The sticky substance was soon pushed back inside when Vanitas held his lover’s legs tightly and spread it further apart, pressed the tip of his fat dick against Ventus’ cervix and released scalding hot cum deep inside of him too, making the blonde’s lower body twitch several times as they both made out while they have reached their climax. Ventus’ brain had stopped functioning at this point as a luminous white light flashed across his vision; his tongue lewdly hung outside of his mouth after they had parted their lips, his back arched as if his spine would’ve snapped in two, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head while the river of cum still kept on going. It was so good, and the hold of pleasure on him was too strong! It was taking forever, and it only got Ventus filled to the brim while he screamed at the top of his lungs as Vanitas fucked Ven’s overheated skin through his orgasm.

Everything had slowly settled down after a few moments and Ventus opened his mouth to ask what had just happened, only to find his mind going completely blank. It was an instantaneous feeling where his eyes were fluttering to a close with drool dripping from his lips, the excess cum seeping through the sides of his pussy while his head nuzzled against his pillow. Ventus sighs in relief as his extremely dizzy vision falls dark, his pleasure taking him into his blissful oblivion.

Vanitas pulls out from the wrecked cunt with a low, quiet moan, and watches Ventus pass out with his legs wide open, with thick cum and small drops of blood freely flowing out of his hole right before his very eyes. He lets out a chuckle and kisses his adorable other half on the cheek. They were each other’s perfect fit, and they’ve never felt more whole in their entire life.

\-----------

The next day, it was Sora’s turn to enter his friends’ world to come and get Ventus since Aqua needed help from him in clearing out some Heartless from a few other worlds. The brunette skips happily down the hallway that leads to Ventus’ room, and opens the conveniently unlocked door with a smile to start his announcement.

“Morning, Ven! Aqua--”

“ _Ooh..! Va.. V-Va-anitas!!_ ” Ventus shrieked while he was keeping a tight grasp onto Vanitas’ hair, rolling his hips against his boyfriend’s mouth that was eating his pussy out for breakfast. A lewd expression is plastered on Ventus’ face once he feels Vanitas lick the right spot, his head spinning from the instant burst of immense pleasure.

That alone was enough to get Sora blushing like a panicked freak and quietly closed the door.

Yeah, maybe he deserved the payback. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> anyways that was embarrassing  
> please give sora some bleach or something


End file.
